


R&B

by sixnumbers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 90's Music, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixnumbers/pseuds/sixnumbers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to get Steve into some 90's R&B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was mainly inspired by my own idea of Steve, wanting to get more into music post-Marvin Gaye's amazingness, asking Sam for help. Sam, from a family of people who love and appreciate music, happily helps. He's delved into a lot of things before this fic, but I started writing about 90's R&B and kept it going.

“I’ve got a present for you.”

Steve raised his eyebrows, suspicious. Sam wasn’t really a surprise present person. But, as he came in from what he said was a “grocery store run”, he held only one bag of groceries and a duffle bag of...mystery.

“Present? Did I forget something special?”

“Nope”, Sam responded.

Sam placed the bag on top of the kitchen table. Steve went right over to it, unzipped the bag, and realized what it was.

“CDs?”

“Yeah, found my old collection at my storage unit.”

“You have a storage unit?”

Sam chuckled. “It’s five-by-five, and mainly has stuff like this and patient backlogs. Nothing special.”

Steve kept sifting through the titles of the CDs while Sam unloaded the grocery bag. Jodeci? Aaliyah? Dru Hill? Who were these people? And why was it so trendy to show the band of your underwear with them?

“Consider it musical education. It’s mainly 90’s r&b, but I’m sure there's some other hidden treasures.”

“Is this stuff from when you were younger?”

“Yeah. Every birthday or Christmas for about four years, I only asked for CDs. I was busy saving the money I made working for a Sega Genesis and games.”

“What’s a Sega?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s like the Xbox I’ve got...but less cool. But it was cool in 1995.”

“I’m guessing so was this stuff.”

“Hey!” Sam had finished with the groceries. “This stuff is _still_ cool. Ask anyone.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m sorry. After you played some other stuff for me, it didn’t seem like anyone wanted to bring New Wave back, or attempt a rebirth of disco.”

“Disco kinda came back. It’s a lot more niche now”, Sam commented.

Steve picked up a CD without investigating it, smiling. “Are you gonna curate this collection for me?”

Sam took the CD out of Steve’s hand. “Oh, Jodeci? This CD is full of jams. You’re already good.”

Steve was already feeling really good about this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. As you can see, I got distracted with other soft, fluffy plot bunnies. I re-edited it, for anyone that got here from my tumblr.
> 
> enjoy :3

_Been watching you baby/For a long time_

Sam sung along, only mildly off-key, and pulled Steve off his kitchen stool and in for a dance, smiling at Steve's curious look.

“Is that so?”, Steve responded, one eyebrow raised.

Sam makes a dismissive noise. “Says Mr. ‘That’s how it is’?”

“Wasn’t flirting then.”

“Sure you weren't. And you didn't wear that tight-ass shirt on purpose.”

Steve chuckled.

“It wasn't exactly on purpose. But hey, it did the job, right?”

“Do you always pick up guys on a scenic run?”

“Nope”, he says, kissing Sam's forehead. “Just you.”

_Get my thoughts together/For the very next day/But when i see you lady/I forget what to say_

“You're making me feel real short.”

“Sorry. It’s not intentional.”

“You kissed my forehead.”

“I like kissing _all_ of you.”

Sam couldn’t help but snicker. Captain America wouldn’t approve of that behavior, but Steve Rogers was always on board for some mild innuendo.

_Come and talk to me/I really want to meet you_

“You’re quiet”, murmured Steve, nuzzling Sam’s temple.

Sam realized they weren’t even really moving anymore, just holding each other and swaying gently.

“Got a lot on my mind.”

“Anything you wanna share with the class?”

Sam pauses, looking up. “I’m glad I brought this stuff with me.”

“I appreciate it. Having someone to help me through all the culture I missed is really enlightening. You can only read so many blogs and books.”

“I don’t think there are scholars writing about my interests.”

“A few, but not enough.”

Steve smiled, and lifted Sam’s chin up to kiss him.

_I wanna know, you wanna tell me your name/Let me play your game_

“How’d you like that song?” Sam asked after they broke apart.

“I liked it a lot. Though...if this isn’t out of line…”

“Yes?”

“It reminded me a lot of how I used to feel...trying to talk to other people?”

“Oh, like Peggy?”

“More than her. Before I was even in the program.”

“Pining from afar is a normal experience”, Sam says with a chuckle. “You wanna hear a story about me?”

“Yeah.”

“I was probably 11. There was this girl down the block from me, Keisha Reyes. Man, she was stunning. All my boys were obsessed with her. But I was more interested in her brother, Marlon. He was 16 and probably as tall as you. Big brown eyes, dark skin, the most perfect fade to ever grace anyone’s head.”

Steve looked blankly at him for a moment.

“It’s a haircut," and Sam gestures to his head.

“Oh. I’m sorry, keep going.”

“Anyway, I knew I couldn’t tell anyone, so I just kept daydreaming about him. And this song would come on in my head, thinking about when he’d come talk to me. Y’know, ‘cuz I’d really wanna meet him. But I didn’t wanna say too much to him because I was afraid someone would figure out I wanted to be more than friends with him, y'know?”

“So...what happened?”

The CD had long gone into the next track, and Sam was barely noticing the words.

“Nothing. He was 16 and had a long line of girlfriends. Last time I checked, he was on his third wife and fifth kid. I dodged a bullet”, and he finished with a smirk. “Imagine me being a divorcee.”

“You'd still be handsome as you are now.”

“Yeah, right. I'd be nowhere in as good of shape. The househusband life would have gotten good to me.”

“I'd love you anyway, I'm sure”, and Steve kisses him again, gentle and slow.

 


	3. No Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam turns on some Blackstreet and tries to get Steve to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa hey! I haven't updated this in a while. I missed it ;~; but here go!

_You know what/I like the playettes/No diggity, no doubt, uh_

“Steve! This is _my. jam._ You better get up and dance with me.”

Sam made a ‘come here’ arm gesture to try and make Steve get off the couch, but Steve just shifted forward, forearms on his knees. It was nerves, even though it was just him and Sam.

It had been the third day of going through his CDs, interspersed with new music Steve heard on the radio and whatever YouTube clips Natasha sent him (“What do you mean, ‘I'm not that into Fleetwood Mac’?”).

“I can’t dance to this”, Steve said, already defeated.

“Like hell, you can’t.” Sam crossed his arms, exaggerating a huff. “Just follow me.”

Sam took Steve’s hand and pulled him up. He offered no resistance, acquiescing to the other man’s touch.

“Just, like, move your hips. Sway your arms. Feel the rhythm.”

_Shorty get down, good Lord/Baby got 'em open all over town_

Sam went back to dancing and Steve followed his lead. Sam made it seem so easy, shifting his hips and shoulders in sync, snapping his fingers, looking _so_...! Okay. Maybe Steve was a little distracted.

“That’s it!” Steve got out of his stupor, surprised by the encouragement. “Go ‘head!”

Steve stopped, shaking his head gently and shrugging. “You’re makin’ me self-conscious, little bird.”

“I don’t mean to.” Sam stopped dancing, smiling softly. “You’re just all stiff.”

“Not stiff. I’m definitely _not_ stiff.”

“Well, then, you definitely need to relax. This isn't a competition. Don't be so serious?”

Steve nodded, and the two began dancing again. He tried to focus on bobbing his entire body with the beat, following Sam’s lead. Sam had a lot more practice with this. He was never the most talented dancer, but he could at least fake it in the thirties.

_I like the way you work it/No diggity, I got to bag it up/bag it up_

“Am I doing alright still? You’re the expert.”

"You're doing fine. Come here."

Steve got closer to Sam, who abruptly pulled him close. Their hips meet and Sam grinds against him in time with the music, wrapping his arms around Steve's neck. Sam grinned eagerly, and Steve immediately begins to blush, gasping at the contact.

“No idea why you didn’t do this sooner”, Steve whispered.

“Because I know you'd burn up, just like this.”

Steve grinned, chuckling a little. “Can't help that when you're next to me. And doing all of this to me...”

“I have no idea where you even get all that blood _from_. Must be a serum thing?”

“I've always been a heavy blusher”, and Steve plants a gentle kiss on Sam's lips.

“Tease.”

“You're practically fucking me, Wilson.”

“Oh?” Sam separates them again, and Steve takes a heavy exhale. “Were you opposed to that?”

“No, I just-”

“Then I guess I'll behave, and stay my ass over here and watch your dance progress.”

Steve makes a tiny, frustrated noise, and goes back to dancing by himself. Sam winked slyly before getting back into his own groove.

 


	4. A Feeling I Want To Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve share a quieter, cuddly moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh I just decided to post my 'last' chapter up, since this one was done as well! Erm, sorry?

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me/but it's caused me to act in such a crazy way_

“Thank you”, Steve murmured as he held Sam in his arms. He gently pressed a kiss onto Sam's forehead, which Sam silently relished. Steve was so... _adorable_. It was hard to be annoyed with the man.

Sam was also glad Steve agreed that they should sleep in, snuggled together under the covers. He wasn't feeling all that up for a 5am run today, but usually put it aside to spend some time with his man. Sam nuzzled into Steve's chest a little more, humming contently.

“Hm?” Sam shifted gently to see Steve's face, raising his eyebrows. “For what?”

“For all the music”, he said with a smirk.

Sam shook his head, nuzzling into his neck. “It's nothing. You know I gotta get you into the present, and I got to share a little bit of myself with you. I had fun doing it.”

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak/I lose all control and something takes over me_

“Oh?” Steve put a hand over Sam's shoulder, idly rubbing it with his thumb. “Favorite part?”

“Dancing with you, watching you react. Hearing you laugh. What about yours?” Sam asked, liking the gentle ministrations.

“Learning. About you, about music, about stuff you grew up on.”

“Hmm. Good.”

_It's time after time after time I've tried to fight it/But your love is strong it keeps on holding on_

They sit silently for a moment, before Steve spoke up again.

“I like this song.”

Sam shifted, and chuckled lightly. He seemed to like all of the songs. At this point, he would have been surprised if he hated a song.

“There's not one you've hated yet.”

“Well, maybe it's just because I do get a little weak in the knees for you.”

Sam moved his head so he could meet Steve's eyes, and found him smirking as if he'd said the most clever thing in the world.

“You are a total _nerd,_ Rogers.”

“And yet, here you are in bed with me.”

“Apparently,” Sam added with a laugh. Steve kissed his head again as he tried to hide his own laughter, before pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. Sam swirled his fingers across Steve's bare chest as he sighed heavily. “What am I gonna do with you?”

“I'm clay in your hands.”

“Well, then I'm molding you into a pillow, 'cuz I'm going back to sleep.”

“Before I make you breakfast?”

Sam smirked, barely hiding a laugh. “Alright. I guess I'll stay up a little longer.”

Sam kissed the center of Steve's chest and let Steve wrap his arms around him. He couldn't think of a better way to start his day.


End file.
